The day the Quartermaine family died
by cleopatra1
Summary: At one time, the Quartermaine family used to be dysfunctional but close family. Scandal changed this. Members of this family either left or became distant acquaintances. The next time they met was Tracy's funeral. What happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is just a small chapter I wrote on a whim. It has potential to become a story too but I'd like to see if anyone is interested in reading it first. I know the timeline is not at present time but it starts off at real storylines and will be AU following that. Also, the title is a work in progress so if you have any better ideas or thoughts on it, I'd appreciate them as well. There's a small, and perhaps, controversial sentence on Elizabeth but otherwise there is no comments for fans to be wary of.

Prologue

The Quartermaine mansion was a flow of activity on that day. The driveway and subsequent road sides were full of parked cars, which annoyed the neighbors as they were used to their privacy and more parking space. Any neighbor who complained, however, were invited to the party inside and joined the festivities. The atmosphere inside was joyful and relaxing. There was tension between some guests due to divorces, affairs, or work related issues but were confined to small disagreements. That wasn't why they were there and it would have been rude to their hosts to get too much into it, so people moved on to converse with other guests.

The guest of honor stood in the middle of the grand hall, smiling and laughing as she took congratulations on her graduation. She was now a licensed doctor, like her parents, and was looking forward to employment. College wasn't easy with all the unexpected events that took place during it. Her own battle against breast cancer, her eldest brother's death, and divorce took its own weight in problems. Today marked a different life for her though as it gave new beginnings, something she needed. Even the annoying flirting between her recent ex-boyfriend Nikolas Cassadine and the married Courtney Matthews couldn't ruin her day.

Soon enough, the crowd got to her and Emily excused herself to get some air, walking out to the balcony. She owed a lot to the Quartermaine family as they took her in after her mother died. She was truly lost at that time and needed to know that someone cared. The following years weren't any easier to be sure but it would have been worse without them. Sure, it seemed like the only times they did care was when crisis happened but she had come to decide the family was a selfish one and learned to accept that. Now she hoped to make them all proud by making the name a good one in a medical profession.

Her oldest friend, Lucky Spencer, joined her a few minutes later. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but there are far too many people in that mansion that can fit." Lucky told her, causing her to laugh.

"Well, we never really expected this many people either. We were certain that the mention of other guests would scare people away." Emily explained.

"Giving the history of this town's people, I'd think so too but I guess they made an exception in your name. You're the person with the least enemies I think and yet you still find it practical to be civil with them anyway." Lucky guessed, leaning his back against the stone balcony.

Emily smiled gently. "I'm looking for a simpler life and have come to a realization that there are many people who I will not get along with and accepted that. I don't want to turn into my parents who are constantly bringing up damaging news." Emily went through a period of that and is not proud of it but decided to learn from it and stop such destructive behavior.

"That's probably a good idea. If there is anything we learned from our parents, it's to be practical in the way we treat people." Lucky agreed, knowing what chaos followed after surprising revelations. "Still, it must be hard with Courtney and Nikolas."

"Courtney is too pathetic to fight against," Emily passed off, continuing "but Nikolas is just kind of embarrassing. I knew what he was like when we were friends but I truly thought he'd be different. I guess that crush I had on him as a kid needed true betrayal to finally kill it."

"Well, if you are looking at it that way he succeeded perfectly." Lucky added, looking into the party. "I don't see Jason." Lucky observed as he watched Sam talk to Bobbie.

"He's not here. He declined the personal invitation I gave him on grounds that he didn't want to ruin the day." Emily answered, knowing as much as he cared, he couldn't handle that big of a gathering.

"So he sent Sam instead?" Lucky guessed as Sam moved away from Bobbie.

"Yeah, he gave her a card to give me. It's on the table with the other gifts I received." Emily murmured, using her hand to point in the general location of the table.

"Now that is one guy you can count on never changing." Lucky commented, turning around suddenly.

Emily was confused until she acknowledged that Elizabeth was looking for someone. "It's getting that bad then?" She didn't have to be specific as Lucky knew what she was referring to.

"I'm that transparent huh?" Lucky asked, sighing. "It's so hard to make the relationship work if Elizabeth won't recognize there are issues at all."

"So why don't you just give up?" Emily inquired, knowing it was nearing that point a long time ago.

"It's just so hard to give up on what potential there is." Lucky answered.

"Potential is all Elizabeth has Lucky. She makes herself look so great and strong in the beginning but near the end is always looking for a reason to cheat and walk away and claim it to be okay because she's the victim." It was a sad but true fact that Emily didn't want to acknowledge for a while.

"Yeah, well I'm preparing an ultimatum then. She either changes that or there won't be anything between us, not even friendship. I'm not gonna be one of her boy toys again." Lucky sounded confident enough but Emily knew Lucky still had the potential to back down with his indecisiveness.

"Well, if you are avoiding her before then I suggest you excuse yourself for a walk in the garden because she spotted you." Emily told him and he quickly took Emily's word for it and disappeared down the path.

Elizabeth entered the balcony, searching the grounds for her boyfriend. "I could have swore he was out here," Elizabeth said to herself and then faced Emily. "Lucky was here right?"

"Yeah, he just went to check the parked cars. Apparently he heard an alarm go off and wanted to make sure nothing suspicious was occurring." Emily half lied.

"He's not working." Elizabeth commented, huffing with impatience.

"You know Lucky, he loves playing the hero." Emily commented lightly.

"That's true. Maybe I can catch up with him and help." Elizabeth excused herself as Emily slouched her head. She still had a stress headache and finals and graduation were done yesterday. It would take a lot more time to renew herself apparently.

While she liked the party, a part of her also wished it was smaller and more intimate but her parents had assisted in making it large. She looked up to the sky, frowning when she saw dark clouds coming in. She stared for a few seconds longer before she turned as she saw her mother coming towards her.

"Emily, more guests are arriving." Monica told her, making a hand gesture to come in. Emily nodded her consent and stood straight, looking once more at the clouds approaching. Planting a welcoming smile on her face she walked away from the balcony and entered back into the rush.

While Emily was back to socializing, the rain started but with the party at its max, few noticed, too busy enjoying the company and food. There was something different about the storm though as there was a foreboding sense to it that things were about to change. Smiles would become frowns and light, pleasant chatter would become loud, expressive arguments.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is featured more like a succession of events rather than a big congruent storyline. I wanted to set up the stage for the story itself rather than go on explaining it when the plot really starts, which I usually do. Due to this, some event transitions are smoother than others but the paragraphs are structurally sound so you can figure them out easily enough.

Chapter 1

The trouble started a week after her graduation party. Emily had gotten a request for an interview at General Hospital for a position in the pediatrician department. It was then she met Lydia Halliwell, the head of the department. Lydia was a nice, pretty middle aged woman with short red hair, who was remarkably thin. Throughout the interview, Emily realized she was a likable woman with a good medical reputation which allowed Emily to relax and do well. Once she walked out though, her view became corrupted.

Emily had forgotten her umbrella so she returned to see her office door half open, where the woman was having a conversation. Emily would have turned away and allowed the woman her privacy but she realized who she was speaking to. It was her father's voice.

"Your daughter has a most impressive resume Alan." Lydia told him.

"She's done me and Monica proud to be sure. She'd be a great addition to your department, as much potential as she has." Alan replied in turn. Emily was feeling torn at his assessment. She at first thought he was doing exactly what she didn't want, possibly asking in a personable favor. She wanted to get a job without their support, to show she could stand on her own in this area. The conversation started getting more personal though.

"She would" Lydia agreed, "but do you think it would be a good idea? I mean, she's acute and smart. Certainly she'll figure it out eventually."

"No one else has." Alan argued, "Doctors are constantly on their feet, she'll be far too busy to guess anything is between us. Emily feels she needs to prove herself so she'll take her job seriously and be concentrated on her duties. You remember what it was like to be at her employment stage."

"You're right" Lydia commented. "It's hard. Besides, she's your daughter. I'm sure you can explain it to her and will keep quiet if she does find out."

"Emily is a dutiful daughter," Alan agreed. "But until she finds out, let's just act as we have been. When is your next appointment?"

"Pretty soon, I'm afraid but I'm working late tonight." Lydia answered, laying a hint that many wouldn't miss. So that was how it was. It wasn't about her, this was all about _them_.

"I have been getting behind on my paperwork. It'd be a good idea if I worked late too." Silence followed Alan's response, which allowed Emily to sneak away.

Emily returned a few hours later for her umbrella when Lydia was busy. She merely asked the secretary to allow her access for a few seconds and then she was gone, determined to say nothing of the affair. It'd be out soon enough as she heard rumors of it previously but never believed it could be true. Alan had said he was done with them. Then again, Alan was really good at lying. Nonetheless, when it got out, she didn't want to be a source, not at this point in her career.

Emily was leaving the hospital, after having lunch with her mother a few days later when she ran into Lydia. It was a heavy lunch as she inquired whether or not Monica believed the rumors. Like she expected, Monica knew but didn't know what to do about it and Emily left it at that. She'd gotten her answer. She never expected to run into Lydia so little after the lunch though, when the pain of betrayal was still an open wound.

Emily didn't let it show though, letting her acting skills come to use. "Good afternoon Ms. Halliwell." Emily greeted pleasantly.

"Ms. Quartermaine, what brings you to the hospital?" Lydia asked, just as pleasant.

"I just had lunch with my mother." Emily answered, feeling the strain of small talk in present circumstances. It was difficult not to be even slightly rude to the woman but Emily said she was going to make an effort to be civil to everyone and she would.

"It must be nice to meet your mother for lunch." Lydia commented as they stepped away from the crowd entering from the elevator.

"It is." Emily agreed. Her façade began to fade so Emily decided to take a quick exit. "Well, I must be going but it was nice seeing you again."

"Indeed. You'll be hearing from me about the job early next week." Lydia mentioned as she and Emily parted ways.

At that point, Emily gave a big sigh. She really did want the job but wasn't sure she could take it given the situation. It'd just make the job that much tougher. Which was why when Lydia did call and offered her the job, Emily turned the offer down, confusing Lydia. Emily explained her choice.

"Ms. Halliwell, while I appreciate the job offer and would thoroughly enjoy the work, in mind of certain rumors going around, it wouldn't be wise of me to accept." That was the nicest and most civil way Emily could word it.

"Rumors?" Lydia echoed. "I haven't heard of any rumors that…." Silence followed, which led Emily to believe Lydia finally figured it out. Intentionally, no one had gossiped in front of her. Her so called "secret affair" was out.

"Indeed, so I would appreciate it if you would offer the job to a less personally related applicant." Emily concluded, which Lydia, still flustered and shocked, agreed on.

Like Emily expected, superficial rumors became truth soon after. At first, it was controlled and taken better than expected. Alan kept making excuses while Monica just ignored him, only listening to hospital business. Tracy kept teasing Alan about it while Edward intruded on a daily basis to mention that Alan should know better after his past affairs. Alan hadn't talked to Emily about it at all, not that she knew what she'd say any better than Monica. It just seemed like just another issue and most people stayed out of it.

Meanwhile, Emily had found a job at a different hospital, attempting to put some distance between her and the drama, getting an apartment and moving out of the Quartermaine mansion. Still, at this point, her relations with her parents were tense, but everybody expected no less. Everyone expected to hear the D-word early on but nothing of the sort was spoken, not yet anyway. Monica was, as yet, wondering if she should and Alan expected her to stay, claiming another affair wasn't a problem. With one badly chosen phrase though, this changed.

Once the words were out of Alan's mouth, he immediately regretted them but the bond was broken and no apologies would ever matter. To make it worse, the argument occurred at the hospital, in Monica's private office. No bystanders heard what was said as the door was sound proof but its sound level spoke volumes, creating somewhat of a scene.

Inside the room, though, things got very silent and cold. As Alan stood there embarrassed and silent, Monica reached for the phone at the corner of her desk, eerily calm as she punched in a number. This encouraged Alan to speak. "Who are you calling?" Which was a stupid question after his comment and affair, but Alan felt he needed clarification.

Monica glared at Alan, showing the hatred and disappointment that she had held in all this time. Luckily, Alan was saved a scornful and very unpleasant response as the person on the other line picked up. "Hello, is Joan there? Yes, I can hold."

"Who's Joan?" Alan asked.

"Joan is a divorce attorney. She came up to me after your affair came out and said that if I ever needed a lawyer, I should check her out. She has a most impressive record." Monica told him, tapping a pencil on her desk in an attempt to ward off her impatience.

Alan tried to look dignified as his assumptions became reality. "Then it seems I need to find one myself." He announced, with Monica giving a scheming look to show that she was ready for anything he threw at her.

A bitter and fierce rivalry resulted. The first thing Monica did was put the mansion up for sale, pushing Tracy and Edward to finding a home of their own. Alan tried to insert that he had a right to the mansion but given the house was a gift and Monica had the deed, his claim was poorly supported. The mansion quickly sold, displacing all family members while the staff either got other jobs or took an early retirement with their farewell salary.

Ned moved to be closer to Brooklyn and Lois while Skye moved in with her current boyfriend. Tracy had difficulty finding a trendy apartment with her credit score so she moved in with Edward who bought a small house but it was nothing like the life she got used to living in the mansion. There were no servants to do chores she hated or to help out with the aging patriarch, changing her life drastically. Alan got an apartment of his own as did Monica.

The divorce settlement was easy as their kids were grown up or gone, the house was taken care of, and Monica had a well paying job. All that really had to be settled was small things like car and other possession ownership. Media and social magazines made it seem worse though, adding or exaggerating details, occasionally harassing members for interviews or responses to the current events. The only one to agree was Tracy who liked the attention but soon found herself wary of them as they in turn exaggerated her character.

The family business stayed the same powerful, functioning high profit business but there was no longer a personal and cohesive group of Quartermaines giving their input. Many thought that time would fix this but it seemed to have the opposite affect. Even during holidays, members preferred to do their own thing, except maybe Alan, Edward, and Tracy but it just wasn't the same anymore. Surprised to say, the lack of arguments kept the celebrations heavy and depressing.

Socials interactions varied between members. Skye, who was never fully embraced as a member, kept treating them as she did. Tracy got nastier, especially to Monica as she was the one who sold the mansion but Monica just rolled her eyes and ignored her statements. Tracy expected otherwise and found that no matter how hard she tried, she would get no satisfaction of an argument from Monica, which was what she was looking for.

Besides, the more Tracy tried the more pathetic the act seemed which made her more or less a laughing stock. Tracy tried, in turn, blamed Alan continuously but Alan always had a response that made her mad or look worse than she already was. The only person who she didn't dare talk to like that was Edward, who would without second thought throw her out of his house. Overall though, Tracy became one of the biggest jokes of the town.

Due to Monica and Alan working close, the two responded in a cool, polite and calm tone that made others think there was a strict line between business manner and personal issues. In the beginning, many were scared the slightest thing would result in the line being broken but months after the line remained. Given their history, however, many found this was the ideal way to keep communication going on between the two.

In the midst of the divorce, Lydia broke up with Alan and moved away, unable to handle all the stares, accusations, and questions. Many laughed at that considering Lydia knew Alan was married and knew when their affair came out, such things would happen yet when it actually happened she couldn't handle it.

And then life moved on. The only mystery was where Emily went. Soon after she got hired, they gave her the option to transfer one of the hospital's international locations and after a conversation with Monica she took them up on their offer. She moved to Asia but which country was kept deliberately quiet. A select group of people knew where which included Monica, Jason, Lucky, Ned, and Edward. Over time close friends of those people like Bobbie found out but they weren't saying either. Alan asked and asked, saying he had a right to know but Emily didn't want to do anything to do with Alan anymore. Alan didn't show it, but he was hurt by this. With Jason's accident and AJ's death, Emily was the only child he had left and he had lost her too.*

* I didn't count Skye as his daughter for three reasons. One, by the time Alan was told she existed, she was older and an established adult, when children need a father less than say a young adult like Emily. Two, she had grown up without him for so long, I wonder if Alan really made a difference. I mean, it's probably something you get used to. Three, I don't remember when this came out but she isn't Alan's biologically or legally. Feel free to disagree with me though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It came as a surprise for everyone. While Tracy wasn't well liked, her death wasn't expected either. When her secretary had left after her eight hour day was done, Tracy was busy behind her desk, putting all her concentration into her work. The next morning, Tracy was still in her office, lying behind her desk, what the secretary at first believed to be unconsciousness. The paramedics couldn't do anything, however, when she called them. She was already dead.

In the beginning, many speculated that she was murdered, as she notably gained many enemies throughout her life, always counting on her family to help her out of troubles. This time, however, there was no family, no concrete group of helpers to skim her out before her end came. The police came to check it out but stopped these beliefs. There was no defensive wounds, no forced entry, and no clutter which would suggest a crime was committed. No, Tracy's death was natural.

A biopsy performed later showed she had a heart attack. It occurred late into the night, in the early morning when everyone else was sleeping. Tracy usually worked late but usually got home before midnight so that night was the exception. Had someone been there and called for help or gave her some over the counter medicine, Tracy would have recovered but since she chose to work when the building was unpopulated there had been no one.

News spread quickly but few actually gave their condolences. Tracy felt she was too superior to everyone in the town, and add to that her constant schemes and blame game, she was disliked, annoying, and known to be cruel. It was hard to miss those qualities and if she had any good traits, they weren't known. Edward and Alan were most upset though.

Monica was unsurprised when Alan was gone for a few days but made no effort to be part of the grieving process. While she couldn't deny that she had a connection to the trauma, she insisted that was the past, a past she was trying to leave behind. This time around, their divorce was final. She would probably attend the funeral and other necessary functions but she wished to keep herself as far as possible.

It was a couple of days when Alan returned to work. Monica felt surprised when he requested that she fill him in with what happened but did so, as they still had a professional relationship. Near the end of the conversation though, the topic changed to their personal one.

"You do plan on attending the funeral right?" Alan asked her as he organized his notes.

"I'll be there." Monica told him, "It's at 1 pm Wednesday correct?"

"Yes, it'll take place at the Catholic Church near the graveyard. Do you remember it?" Alan answered, inwardly building up some courage to ask the next thing on his mind.

He had long given up asking about Emily's location, occasionally inquiring of her well being. Monica had given him the shortest but thorough enough responses to them, saying "she's well" or at most "She's fine but has some issues to still work out." Given that Monica could not answer and ignore the question, Alan was glad to hear anything at all so he never questioned them. However, with a family member dead, he had to ask it and it was almost guaranteed the results would be unpleasant.

Seeing Alan struggle to voice his next question, Monica saw it coming so it was no surprise when he did. "Does Emily plan to attend?" Alan was holding his breath, expecting a sharp toned no.

Monica did her best to answer calmly but truthfully. "I don't know. I haven't told Emily that Tracy is dead yet."

Alan was visibly surprised at this but didn't question it further. It wasn't like he knew how often they talked and wherever Emily was; there was a significant time difference. So he responded with an "Oh, I see" and readied to end the topic. He got his answer and if she wanted to show up, she would. And he'd have to respect that.

Given how gracious Alan was taking her response, and with some pity to what he was going through, Monica decided to give him more information. "I'm going to tell her tonight and let her decide." Monica considered telling him she'd tell him what Emily said, as preparation might be necessary but decided against it. She couldn't gauge what Emily would do and had no wish to open any expectations.

Alan stood up, cleared his throat and nodded. "Please do. I, uh, thank you for your help." Before he lost any nerve, he turned and left her office, setting off to get to work. As the door closed behind him, Monica decided that Alan had become quite humble after everything that happened.

Author's note: Okay, so the newest chapter isn't exactly long but as I was sitting here, thinking about what else I could add, I realized that what I have works as it is. Sorry for not getting to this sooner but I've had other, more serious priorities even though I'd probably have preferred to work on this instead. Thanks so much for the review-I hated breaking up Alan and Monica because they do make a good couple but to forward the story, it had to be done. Maybe I'll have them get back together near the end of the story, who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

The day the Quartermaine family died

"Huh. I really thought Edward would go first." Emily replied, after Monica told her about Tracy's passing.

"Everyone did but apparently Tracy could have been more honest about her health. Her autopsy showed a severe case of heart disease. She was taking medication but treatment is more intensive than just a pill per day." Monica explained. Although the condition was genetic, she hadn't considered that diagnosis.* She forgot how great of an actress Tracy could be when she wanted to be.

"Including fewer hours at the office, which I imagine is the only thing she had left going for her." Emily commented.

"I don't know about that but in Tracy's view, work was probably better than taking care of Edward and having time to think of the wealth and privilege she once had." Monica reflected, adding some insight into Tracy's decision.

"That's true as well but I was thinking more along the lines of Ned and Dillion. Her children more or less didn't want anything to do with her. With good reason, of course," Emily mentioned.

"Tracy was too selfish of a person to be able be a good mother. Not that she'd ever admit that." Monica responded, "I guess I wasn't the best mother either."

"At times no, but at least you feel sorry about it and can admit it." Emily pointed out. It may seem small to others but it allowed the child to see that their parents aren't perfect and they make mistakes. It could alleviate the situation somewhat.

"Pride is a dangerous sin," Monica agreed. "Luckily, Alan seems to have learned that. It makes him more tolerable actually." Monica added in, unsure of how Emily would respond to the change of subject. It was a tight issue.

"Did he? He never used to be so prideful." Emily noted, uncommitted. As always, Emily's control was noted and strong.

"No, you're right. It was a trait he picked up within the last couple of years I believe." Monica agreed. "It's only when you look back that you realize how much one can change." A bit of that could be said about herself too.

A pause of silence occurred after the comment. Both mother and daughter were thinking of the reasons that led to his affair, reasons that still brought some hurt despite the decision to accept them and move on with their lives. It'd probably never be right anyway.

"Have you heard from Lucky recently?" Monica asked, changing the subject again. No matter what happened to those two, it seemed they'd always be friends.

"I talked with him last week. He's actually quite glad to be back to Port Charles. For the longest time it was the place of his troubles but he's now seeing the light in the dark." Emily told her. Lucky decided to take a self-possessed trip to visit Emily last month when he was having troubles with his relationships. It had allowed him to relax and review the situation, away from the tense atmosphere.

"That's great. Who knew Elizabeth would turn into a home wrecker. I mean when you and her were teenagers she misbehaved but those were just juvenile and hormonal stunts." No one knew who Elizabeth was sleeping with anymore these days. One person would see her with Lucky, another with Jason, and yet another with Nikolas. It surprised Monica that all of them hadn't caught on sooner. She was waiting to see how the situation would end but it guaranteed to end badly in any case.

"Elizabeth is more complicated than she makes herself out to be. Regardless, we don't have a relationship anymore. When we were teenagers we knew we'd change but no one could guess just how much." Emily explained. She had been idealistic and less apprehensive then. She still wondered if that was a good thing, that maybe if someone or something would have opened her eyes to the real world, she'd be better off.

"That's true. The last thing I expected was for you to give up relationships. Back then you'd just give up on one and try again." That was the hardest thing for Monica to see. When it came to important things like jobs and school, Emily always persevered but recently, when it came to trivial things, and romance, she accepted them as gone and admitted defeat. It was a most surprising thing for a mother, who wanted happiness for her child.

"Mom, I explained this to you before." Emily replied, sighing and resigning herself to explaining it once again. "I'm no good at relationships. It isn't like teaching yourself skills from those self-help books. You can learn trigonometry but you can't learn how to make a relationship work, no matter how many times you've tried."

"I know, I know but I thought the same thing. Then I met Steve." Monica argued. Steve was a newly retired hospital administrator from Boston and had moved to Port Charles to get a slower pace of life. At first Monica was hesitant but had grown to like him. Yet she was still hesitant to call him her boyfriend.

"Technically, I've never met Steve so I'm still judging him." Emily pointed out, finding a piece of faulty logic in Monica's argument and holding onto it.

"Well, then you can meet him if you choose to come home for Tracy's funeral." Monica was equally quick to point out. She really did want Emily to meet Steve as he already knew a lot about her and felt that if Emily liked him, she'd feel more comfortable in the relationship.

"You really want me to come don't you?" Emily asked, annoyed with Monica's too perfect and conveniently added references relating to her coming back to Port Charles.

"Sweetie, I know Port Charles represents everything that went wrong but you won't know if you are really over it until you face it again. Besides, don't you have other business to attend to here?" Monica inquired, remembering what Emily told her earlier that week.

"Unfortunately yes," Emily admitted. She had tried taking care of it by phone and internet but personal contact seemed to be the best way to attend to it. She'd have to do that but that also didn't mean she'd have to like it. It was just another one of those things where you do it and then forget about it.

"Besides, I wanted you to show you some properties. Given the economy, there are many businesses closing down. The properties are cheap and the owners are willing to sell. A clinic would do much good currently and I'm not getting any younger." Monica additionally persuaded.

Monica was realizing that it took more effort to do her current job at the hospital and while she wasn't ready to retire, she'd also like a slower, less busy medical environment. When Emily once put the idea of opening a clinic out there, Monica had jumped on the idea even though Emily wasn't entirely serious about it. Emily was just feeling apprehensive about her future at the time.

Emily sighed, giving in to Monica's nudging. "I'll think about it." Emily told Monica.

"Good. Call me when you decide okay? I have an extra bedroom and I can pick you up at the airport." Monica responded, already planning Emily's accommodations.

"Pressure much?" Emily asked irritably.

"I'm sorry, I just really miss you. You seem so far away at times." Monica apologized, feeling the loss more since she actually admitted it.

"I am far away." Emily answered. It was where she had wanted to be but that seemed to be coming to a close anyway.

Whether she admitted it or not, she was going to have to start again. The transfer job she had accepted was on a temporary basis as the hospital was seriously underhanded due to employment condition changes. At the time, it was exactly what she needed: to get away and figure out her life. She wasn't any closer to an answer though as she expected herself to be. She needed to figure out where Port Charles stood with her.

Giving a heavy sigh, she asked "Am I gonna have to act like I actually care? In my opinion, she had it more than coming."

Author's note: You know I believe this has to be one of the most informative chapters yet. We learned that Emily's future is once again unknown, Monica has a potential boyfriend, and that there's an interest in starting a clinic together. Then there's all that drama of course.

*In reference to the heart disease reference in Tracy being genetic, I'm not sure that's entirely true. It's just that Edward has an extensive history of heart attacks (fake and real) and I heard that is commonly due to heart disease so I just went with it. Good thing this is AU, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

The day the Quartermaine family died

Chapter 5

"Emily's really coming then?" Steve inquired, not sure he was hearing Monica right.

"Yes, she's coming. Would I say that if she wasn't?" Monica asked, slightly annoyed that he didn't believe her.

"Well, no but you've been trying to talk her into coming for a visit for a while now." Steve explained quickly, adding "and it's not like Tracy liked Emily anyway."

"That's not the only reason why she's coming." Monica corrected him. "There are other reasons, like the clinic you know."

"I thought you are more into the clinic idea than Emily." Steve commented, perhaps sensing Emily's reluctance more than Monica who was more biased.

"I am but that's mostly because this town more than anything else. I'm hoping if we get a few miles away from it, she'd be more enthused." Monica answered, correcting him again.

"Perhaps but what if it is more complicated than that? I mean, when I was younger and just getting started, I doubted my career plan. Do you know why Emily wanted to become a doctor in the first place?" Steve remembered being there. It was a hard place to be at and if you held onto your ambitions you could make it through the phase but reality also had the surprising ability to change them.

"She said she was tired of seeing people die and not being able to do anything about it." Monica told him, paraphrasing Emily's earlier words.

"You and Alan's choice of careers didn't influence her any?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Well, it's hard to imagine it didn't play any part but that isn't the main reason. At one time Emily wanted to be a lawyer and Alan and I had no issues with that." Monica justified.

"Really?" Steve commented. "Both of my parents were teachers and wanted me to as well. My sister seems to like the career well enough though." Steve had a younger sister who was ten years younger than him named Susan.

"I thought she was your half-sister." Monica replied.

"No, my father died soon after her birth and my mom later remarried." Steve explained. Monica had once talked to Susan on the phone in the beginning of their relationship. Steve was unable to come to the phone so he requested that Monica answer it. Because it was a woman's voice, she was almost convinced she had the wrong number. Monica, flustered, quickly told her she was a friend and Susan has been teasing Steve about it since.

Monica retraced her memory of events. "Oh, yes. I remember now. You said he was a carpenter?"

"Yeah, that's how they met. My mom needed new storage as we grew up so a friend recommended her to his workshop. He said he'd trade payment for a date." Steve explained, smiling at the bewildered face Monica had on.

"I suppose there are worse ways to get a date." Monica muttered.

Steve blushed at the mention. He hadn't had the best one when he met Monica. He had gotten lost at the hospital where he was there for a check up when he ran into her and asked for directions. He had been out of the dating game for a while so when he tracked her down later to ask her out, attempting a casual invitation, he sounded like a teenager again, suggesting they "see more of each other." This had made Monica laugh but she agreed nonetheless.*

Upon the memory, Steve tried to change the subject. "So am I going to meet your daughter?" Steve, while patient, knew Emily's opinion mattered greatly with their relationship.

"I don't know. I didn't want to mention it right away when I finally get her to visit at all but I'm hoping that I can talk her into a small meal. I know how much you enjoy cooking." Monica explained her plan.

"It is more beneficial to cook for a bigger group." Steve acknowledged, leaving it at that. Pressure wouldn't help the situation any. Truly though, he was curious about Emily, having heard so much about her.

Monica frowned, sighing a little. "I hope I haven't made a huge mistake." Now doubting her decision, Steve reached out and squeezed her hand. "I keep telling myself it's for her own good but the truth is I'm really worried about her. She says everything is fine but until I see her…I really tried not making this about me." Monica shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Monica, it's just as hard to give them space as it is to not involve yourself. I've never been a parent myself but when you are one, you are in each other's lives, connected. It's not easy to break those- and that's usually a good thing." Steve comforted her.

"I know but it's a different story with Emily. AJ was easy to understand because, well, he was of my and Alan's blood. He made some very bad decisions but I know myself and I used to know Alan." Monica paused, sighing. "I never once regretted adopting Emily and could careless that she isn't mine genetically but when it comes to understanding Emily, her behavior, and her reactions I'm at a complete loss. I can't pick out or predict what's she is going to do or say."

Frustrated, Monica let go of his hand and stood up. She threw her hands up in the air as if helpless and took a deep breath. "I know that probably makes me a horrible parent but it's true. I got to know Paige pretty well but Emily's father? A complete mystery! Paige told me a couple of things about him, like he was loyal and honor bound, and the bad things like he had a fierce temper and he was a workaholic. I've seen each of these traits in Emily but there are pieces of the puzzle I don't know, probably won't ever know.

Having held this in for a while, Monica continued. "Agencies and parents say that doesn't matter and most of the time they are right but there are times when it really counts and this is one of those times."

Done with her rant, Monica sat again, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming. Steve tried holding in his laughter but failed, earning a severe look from Monica.

"I'm sorry," He apologized between laughs, stopping. "It's just that every parent, adoptive or biological, feels that way. I couldn't tell you how many times I got a call from Susan complaining about my nieces. Maybe it is because their father died early in their marriage and she didn't get enough time to get to know him that well but I doubt it's that easy."

"It should be." Monica mumbled miserably.

"Monica, I know it's so easy to think of what might happen according to a couple scenarios but humans aren't that predictable. Sometimes it's just best to take things as they go and act accordingly. Now, when is she coming in?" Steve asked

"Monday night. I'm going to meet her at the airport and she's staying in my extra room." Monica answered, taking a seat once again. She felt embarrassed about her rant but knew she could nothing about it now so she concentrated on the question.

"Isn't that a little early? The funeral is on Wednesday after all." Steve commented, feeling somewhat confused although he wasn't invited.

"There's supposed to be a little gathering on Tuesday night. It was done in order to try and avoid too much awkwardness on the day of the funeral. It might lessen the shock and drama that might ensure if we were to go." Monica explained. After the serious fallout that occurred, it was the wisest action. No one liked Tracy but even she deserved to have the attention she so desired one last time.

"That is probably wise. I assume it's at Edward's house?" It made the most logical sense to Steve given his age and the effect Tracy's death might have had on it.

"Yeah, his mobility is limited so Alan thought that was the best location." The only problem that was noted was the small size of it. It might be difficult to fit everyone but reportedly the outside was pretty large and the weather would be warm enough.

"This is true. Tracy's death came as much of a shock for him I imagine. Maybe Emily's presence can lift his spirits." Steve remembered what Monica had told him about Emily and Edward's relationship. It was a short-lived topic but it made for good opening conversation at the beginning of their relationship.

"I believe it will. Despite Edward's bark about our parenting, it was really only a way to not seem too favorable of Emily. She reminded him of Lila when she was younger." Monica explained, importantly adding the term "younger." That was a time when Emily believed in humanity and that they had good intentions.

"High praise indeed if what I hear about Lila is true." Steve added, knowing Lila only by name and reputation.

"It's all true. What worries me is Alan. Emily has remarkable restraint but Alan also sometimes has issues in sticking his foot in his mouth when it comes to times of mourning." This had been a chronic problem but never an issue but that was when she was married and when she could timely cut in and interrupt him.

"Maybe this time around he'd be too shocked to say anything." Steve suggested. Given it was nearly springtime, it had been sometime since he and pretty much everyone else in the town had seen her.

Monica laughed. "That's equally true. To see his face when he first sees her will be priceless. She's nothing like the Emily he used to know." Despite the laughter, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Monica had voiced her concern about Emily's changes and she had made them seem radical.

Steve struggled to decide on how to respond next but knew something had to mention it. "Everyone is going to ask what Alan said to terminate relations you know. Everyone wants to know but no one has the courage to ask you." This included him but he wasn't one to pry without good reason.

"I know. I can sense it but I'm never going to repeat what Alan said." Monica said, shaking her head. "What he said…it doesn't facilitate good relations."

"It has something to do with Emily doesn't it?" Steve asked, having caught that much by now.

Monica couldn't deny that, sighing instead. "There were some hard times during our marriage and sometimes Emily got caught up in it. We each made some bad decisions and have many regrets from them but I never thought he'd say what he did. Alan makes it sound like some harmless comment, told in anger but I don't believe that. Just like my rant earlier, it was hidden inside his thoughts all this time."

Steve couldn't help but voicing the question in his mind. "How long?" Monica had made it sound pretty serious.

Monica gave another long and hard sigh. "Twelve years."

*Idea credited to Avatar: the last airbender. Awesome scene with Sokka and Princess Yue but unfortunately the couple was not meant to be.

Author's note: The plan was to finish this and upload this sooner but it didn't work out that way. In any case, this chapter is longer so maybe that will make up for the wait. Reviews aren't necessary but are appreciated. I'm toying with possible romances I can add to the story but there isn't anything definite planned so if you have any thoughts feel free to communicate them. It might actually help me decide which way to go.


	6. Chapter 6

The day the Quartermaine family died

Chapter 6

All around the airport, people stood, sat, or walked waiting to pick up a family member or friend by the baggage depot. Among them was Monica, who was talking on the phone, trying to waste time.

"I wasn't supposed to be this early." Monica murmured, eying the people that passed by as she spoke.

A laugh sounded on the other side. "I'm not sure I believe that. You've been a bundle of nerves since you heard she was coming." Steve teased.

"Even so, getting here an hour before Emily's flight was to be here was not a goal. I was thinking maybe thirty minutes, forty five at the most." Monica disagreed, impatiently glancing at her watch.

"Because I'm sure twenty-five minutes makes such a difference." Steve replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"It does, especially when you have no newspaper or a book to read." Monica answered, having forgotten to grab any form of entertainment to read while waiting.

"You wouldn't have gotten too far in them anyway. You are too distracted to be able to concentrate on the material presented." Steve reminded her.

"I know that, but I thought it might make me at least look busy and patient." Monica explained to him.

"So you called me instead. I feel slightly used." Steve teased, trying to lighten her nerves.

"It's not like that." Monica insisted. "I could have brought you along but…"

"You didn't want to stress out Emily right away. I get it and I understand the situation. Did you not remember my last conversation with my sister?" Steve asked. His sister, who even though did not remarry, had had a couple boyfriends since her husband's passing. With children, she had to be cautious in the beginning and had given him advice in turn.

"No, I remember. What do you have planned for lunch tomorrow anyway?" Monica inquired, curious. Steve had put a lot more thought in it than she expected.

"I'm working on that as we speak," Steve told her, flipping a page of the cook book he was skimming through on his kitchen table. "I'm looking for something that will go with a ceasar salad. With that party later on, there will probably only be appetizers so I'm trying to get something filling but not too heavily."

"What is wrong with the spaghetti I suggested?" Monica questioned, seeing it as a pretty simple solution.

"You have had a cook for a long time, haven't you? It's not that simple." Having took cooking classes and much experience in that area, Steve had a lot more expertise that went beyond what spices went well with which meat. Few could hope to match his knowledge.

"Well its not like Emily has a particular food allergy." Monica added, still not seeing things from his point of view.

"Emily doesn't have any allergies, food or otherwise." Steve answered her.

"Well, she has one." Monica told him, although that wasn't an official one.

"Monica, we've discussed this. You shouldn't be surprised, between her own failed relationships and your and Alan's divorce." Steve argued feeling a little annoyed with Monica's preoccupation of Emily's singleness.

"I know, this is Emily's decision and I should accept that and not push but she attracts guys' attention and…" Monica tried explaining.

"There is no 'and' Monica. I get that you when you were growing up, women were more than expected to marry and have children and thus you are a product of your time. But times are different now and as a parent you will inevitably question your children's actions but you also can't butt in. Besides, I never married and I had a perfectly happy life being so until I retired." Steve, who usually avoided too much unnecessary conflict, interrupted.

"I'm not saying its bad to be single but Emily had such high hopes for a good marriage and children." Monica defended.

"I'm sure she did but sometimes life doesn't work the way you want it to. You yourself expected to be married until death do you part." Steve commented. "Besides, you have waited so long for Emily to visit. Do you really want to make Emily regret doing so by mentioning this?"

"No, I guess not. Emily just seemed so much happier when she was in a serious relationship. Then again, she had a father back then too." Monica finished on a negative note.

"Exactly. You said yourself that Emily changed pretty drastically in the last year. Her optimism and everything else she seemed to believe in failed her. She had to rebuild herself and her life and she did. She couldn't go back to what she used to be after everything that happened." Steve finally convinced her.

"I know, I just wish I didn't play a big part in it." Monica said, the guilt filling her.

"Some things are beyond your control. What is important is that you are here now if she needs you." Steve answered.

"You're right." Monica told him, rebounding from the depression that hit her. "I shouldn't live in the past and look to the future."

"Yes, the future. Us and your clinic and whatever your daughter decides." Steve replied.

Author's note: Another short chapter but I just don't know what to add after Steve's last sentence. It just fit very well for an ending. Oh well, let's just call it an early Christmas gift for my readers. Hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a good new year if I don't update by then.


	7. Chapter 7

The day the quartermaine family died

Chapter 7

"What do you think?" Monica asked Emily as she opened her apartment door and stepped in, turning on the light.

"It's nice." Emily replied, her eyes searching the apartment, noting all the rooms and the windows.

There was some hesitation in her answer so Monica questioned her comment. "It is?"

"Yeah, it is. I just didn't expect something so… grand." Emily explained, using her hand to indicate the big windows, large kitchen with granite tops, dining room, and the fireplace. She hadn't seen the bedrooms or bathrooms but she expected them to be as great.

Monica breathed a deep breath on hearing that, nodding. "I know. When I first looked at apartments I was initially going for something simpler but then I saw this place and couldn't get it out of my head. I guess I just got used to the higher end quality more than I realized."

Emily said nothing but nodded. Between jetlag and the time zone switch, she was feeling more judgmental than normal. Monica's life and style was her own after all.

"The guest bedroom is at the end of the hall." Monica continued, indicating a half open door. Emily followed her down the hall and paused as Monica pointed out the bathroom. "There's only one bathroom but the size of the bedrooms more than makes up for that."

True to Monica's word, the bedrooms were just as great as the rest of the apartment. "There are some big closets in each of them. In here, it's near the window. There are hangers if you want to hang up some of your clothes. My bedroom is right across the bathroom." Monica finished the tour, opening the closet slightly.

"No office or study?" Emily asked her as she set down her bags on the bed.

"No, I thought about making it one but didn't want to spoil this beautiful room by piles of hospital business and financial forms." Monica told her.

Emily heard a hint of truth in her mother's answer but knew it was also a lie. Monica had wanted to keep it open for a visit or more from her. A flood of guilt filled her but she denied the logic of it by pushing it away. You can't move on with your life if you can't let go of past regrets. "It's more than suitable for my stay." Emily mentioned, trying to put some of Monica's fears at rest.

"Good. I'll let you put your things away and get settled. I was thinking that I could make some coffee and we could discuss what the plans are for the funeral and you could tell me what else you were gonna do while you're here." Monica offered.

"That'd be good." Emily replied, knowing Monica was right and waiting for an answer.

Monica gave a somewhat awkward smile, "Okay. Come to the kitchen when you're ready." Monica turned and closed the door on her way out.

Once the door was closed Emily put her bag on the bed and sat by it, exhaling. She never realized how awkward meeting her mother would be once again. The worst of it was that that was one of her better relationships. It was only bound to get worse from here on. Oh, she could handle Nikolas and she could be neutral with most of the Quartermaines but with people like Alan, it'd be difficult. The worst part of that though was it needed to be done or else she wouldn't be able to move on.

Her birth mother, Paige, had a strong rule when it came to decisions and it really put things into perspective at tough spots. It was: as long as there's a future, the past doesn't have to matter. Unfortunately, Emily found that the rule wasn't helping now because she didn't know about the future. She had it all figured out before but somewhere along the way, it all stopped mattering. She needed a path to follow, a plan, something to guide her life. She figured out bits and pieces of what she needed in one but without the details to connect them, that was all there were.

She hoped she'd be able to complete it here but also knew until she confronted the Quartermaines again and handled that problem it wouldn't happen. She'd never openly admit it but the whole scandal and divorce sequence affected her more than she let on. She needed to reevaluate her relationships and deal with her problems and then hopefully, a light would show. Part one was underway and the first relationship to deal with was with Monica who was waiting outside for her.

Walking to the dresser, Emily pulled out one of the larger shelves and put her clothes in it. She looked to the closet and wondered if she should have brought a dress. Shaking her head, the thought left. It was too late now. Taking in a deep breath, Emily prepared herself for Monica.

Monica looked back when she heard Emily's steps on the tile floor. She had a somewhat awkward and hesitant smile on her face. Emily couldn't bring herself to do the same as she sat down at the table. Monica placed a cup in front of Emily and sat across from her. "No milk or sugar right?" Monica asked.

"No, I still drink it black." Emily told her, taking a sip.

"Thought so," Monica answered. "So, the funeral takes place at 1 pm on Wednesday and there's a reception afterward. As family, it'd be good to stay for at least an hour but I think we can figure out just how long is necessary when we see how many attend."

"That is hard to say isn't it?" Emily agreed. "What about the reading of the will?"

"I think we could skip that but if requested, we'll have to oblige whoever asks and attend. Not that I foresee either of us getting anything. Things will likely be divided among Alan, Ned, Dillion, and Brooke Lynn. Given Edward's age, I'd think Alan would be in control of what Edward gets." Monica replied.

"He was probably the one most upset by her passing." Emily commented.

"I haven't seen Edward but I'd assume as much too. I haven't asked Alan." Monica responded, although it had crossed her mind to stop by and play a curtsy call. "We'll find out just how much tomorrow night though. The get together will happen at his house so he will make an appearance at the very least."

"Any idea whose gonna be attending?" Emily inquired.

"No, I don't but let's be safe and assume everyone but if we keep on neutral topics and innocent questions with the others, I don't foresee a problem. As long as we keep interaction with Alan as brief as possible, the evening will pass quickly." Monica explained. There was still a good amount of tension between her and Alan and she'd expect, between Emily and him as well.

"That's a good plan." Emily agreed. "Late lunch with Steve before that?"

"Yes, he's cooking something Italian. He really wouldn't say." Monica told her. "He said to be at his apartment around noon." Monica truly had no goal with the lunch. She thought Emily would like him but couldn't be positive. It'd be strange for any child from a previous marriage. The first step was for them to meet though.

"Where does he live?" Emily asked, sure she asked that before but that was then, when she was in another country. It hadn't mattered so she hadn't remembered.

"He actually lives two blocks from here. His apartment is a bit more modest than mine but it's similar." Monica explained.

Emily didn't feel it necessary to respond to that. It wasn't that she expected to hate her mother's boyfriend, he made Monica happy but she wasn't looking forward to having another possible paternal figure in her life. She had enough of that. Somehow it always ended badly leaving her disappointed.

"I suppose he does have a pretty good retirement." Emily commented, going for neutral.

Monica wasn't happy about Emily's lack of enthusiasm but appreciated that she wasn't being rude, respecting that that this was her choice. Overall, it could be worse. What did she expect? That this would be easy for her or for Emily?

"So what about you? Are you going to see Lucky?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna make plans to meet up later in the week. It was hard to make any definite plans given the circumstances." Emily told Monica, understating the disaster potential the next two days held.

"That was probably the better decision. Any other priorities while you're here?"

"I was thinking about going upstate on Friday." Emily responded.

"Are you taking the bus?"

"A car would be the faster way but I no longer have one, so that's what'll I have to do." When she moved it hadn't paid to have a car waiting and as luck would have had it, her car was reaching the end of its life around that time. All it was good for was its parts but it had been a good first car.

"You could take mine." Monica offered.

Emily had expected her to do that and was initially inclined to jump on the offer but she was also pretty sure Monica worked on Friday. Reluctantly, she did the noble thing and declined. "No, it's fine. You need it for work."

"I can ask for a ride from Bobbie. It's only one day. We were saying it would be good to get together anyway." Monica replied, Emily avoiding her eyes. They had subtly encouraging concern in them that said to let her do something. On top of that, Emily wasn't looking forward to a long bus trip when she wasn't inclined to do what she had to do to begin with.

"Okay, if you insist that it won't be a problem" Emily agreed, giving into her selfish inclination. She'd pay for it later but she had a feeling there would be a lot of bad stuff coming her way the next couple of days. Would she really be able to tell when it came back at her?

Monica smiled, although somewhat stiffly. "It won't."

Author's note: An update for anyone still interested in the story. IF you aren't, don't worry, I'm not insulted. I haven't updated a while. The chapter itself was written in parts here and there between my last update and now so the cohesiveness of the material might be off somewhat.


	8. Chapter 8

The day the quartermaine family died

Chapter 8

"It's so nice to meet you finally." Steve told Emily the next day pleasantly. When she and Monica had entered the room, Steve was a ready host and wasn't lying about that whereas she didn't know she could the same but he wasn't being too pushy either, just going for a handshake. All considering, it could be worse, she told herself.

Steve was an averagely tall man, medium build, and had salt and peppery hair. His smile and somewhat easy going gesture overlain the nervousness they were all feeling. "It has been a while in coming, hasn't it?" Emily replied, putting a little effort in their first meeting.

"It has." Steve agreed, turning his attention to Monica. "You made great timing," he told her, hugging her, likely keeping from anything more due to her presence. Emily allowed them a little privacy, looking away but still saw the gleam of happiness and glow on Monica's face. She couldn't remember the last time Monica was that happy. It was as she thought. This was serious.

"Did we?" Monica asked innocently.

"Yeah, everything is cooked and the table is set." Steve explained, using his hand to indicate the next room. "Shall we?"

Emily followed the two into the room. The dining room, probably a luxury in this part of town, was small but enough for three adults to sit comfortably. The table was set simply but the effort put into it was obvious. A twinge of guilt hit her. He really did want to impress her and here she was being judgmental, wanting to hate him or find some fault. She couldn't help it though.

Emily sat on Monica's right, across from Steve. He left the room to get the salad he made and returned with some bread also. "So, what can I get for drinks?" He asked them.

Emily requested water and Monica some iced tea. He left again and returned with the drinks. He brought himself some iced tea also. "Well, I thought we could start out with a ceaser salad and some bread." He lifted the salad and handed it in Emily's direction.

Feeling the pressure, Emily hid a grimace, and gave a neutral expression. Making conversation, she took it and asked a question. "What's in the salad?" Monica said he put some proud in his cooking, so maybe that was someplace to start.

"Oh, it's the basic salad. Spinach, varieties of lettuce but I put pecans instead of croutons, I hope you don't mind." Steve explained, which made the conversation more feasible like she thought.

"No, not at all. Probably a healthier option anyway." Emily agreed, putting two handfuls of salad on her plate, passing it to Monica.

"I had a friend visit from New Mexico. After he retired he moved down there and bought a small pecan farm. He brought them."

"Oh…Dan is it? The radiologist you worked with?" Monica asked curiously, passing it to him finally.

Steve smiled genuinely when he realized Monica remembered that. "Yeah, that's him. Actually, he came with some good news. He's getting married." Steve responded, although a flicker of doubt ran across his face. Probably not the best topic of conversation given the circumstances but it was out of his mouth now.

"That's great." Monica smiled, looking to Emily. "He lost his wife a couple of years ago to cancer."

That probably wasn't the best topic either but it was a common occurrence and that was something no one could change. "That's unfortunate" Emily commented.

"It was but they had no children so he got a little lonely until he met this wonderful woman. It's like he is a totally different person now. The wonders love could do." Steve told her, giving a happy ending to the story, well sort of.

"Love can be a wonderful thing." Emily agreed. She may not believe it anymore but when she was younger; her relationships had started out pretty well.

"Indeed." Monica joined in. "Steve has a niece and nephew. Their father didn't stick around but without it they wouldn't be here."

"They're wonderful kids. Recently, Michelle told me her and her husband are expecting a child later this year. My sister is thrilled at the prospect at being a grandmother." Steve informed her, trying to form some neutral ground.

"And your nephew?" Emily inquired, curious.

"He's working on his PH.D. He wants to be a biology professor." Steve added, with a very distinct tone in his voice: pride. At one point, Alan spoke of her that way too.

"You sound real proud of them." Emily observed, appeasing the topic and how much they must mean to him.

"I am. They both followed their dreams and went after what they wanted. That's not always an easy thing to do." Steve replied.

"No, it isn't." Emily agreed. On more than one occasion, she seriously considered doing the same thing.

After that, the conversation went elsewhere but Steve's subtle but distinct enough point was that family mattered. That is, Monica did, and that invitation was extended to her. Should she choose to take it.

When the lunch was over, Steve and Monica took the dishes and leftovers into the kitchen. Emily received a phone call as they exited and she stepped out into the hall to answer it.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" Lucky asked awkwardly after she told him where she was.

"No, I needed some air anyway." Emily responded, going down a little farther down the hall for more privacy.

"It's that bad?" Lucky inquired grimly.

"Not persay but just extremely awkward. I guess I just don't know how to react or whether it really matters if I do at all." Emily explained, hoping that that made sense to him.

"Of course it matters, she's your mom. As much as she liked this new guy, she also wants you to be okay with it all. You're really important to her as well." Lucky insisted, knowing that without a matter of doubt.

"I fail to see why. If he makes her so happy, my opinion shouldn't matter. If I was under 18, it'd be different. I'm a grown adult now." After she said that, it almost made her sound like a teenager again; going against what everyone said and warned you because that was what you wanted, whether it was going to work out or not.

"When you're a parent, no matter how old you are, your children will always be a minor in their minds. My mom was like that too and my dad…well, let's not go there." Lucky's tone became considerably less optimistic near the end of his sentence.

"I can't speak for your sister Lucky because he really should be in her life raising her but you're different. He knows that you're reliable and able to stand on your own. You don't need him there to protect or care for you." Emily replied, trying to put her own spin on Luke's logic, or at least try to. Luke was a character that wasn't so easily explained.

"If he succeeded in doing one thing in his life, it's making me like that." Lucky grudgingly agreed, refusing to say more.

"Not so much fun if you're the one being analyzed, is it?" Emily smiled, going for a know-it-all tone.

"No. How was your flight?" The need of a change of topic was obvious and expected.

"Slept through most of it actually. Before I knew it, I was back here." Emily simply said, thinking about how fast it really went.

"You make it sound like that is a bad thing." Lucky couldn't help but comment, knowing that her coming here took some considerable effort.

"I have issues with the town's residents." Emily consented, knowing that went without saying.

"Name someone who doesn't have issues with at least one person here." Lucky challenged her, making her feel like everyone else, or at least try to.

"Usually when that happens, the name turns out to be Sonny," Emily told him.

"Look on the bright side, he keeps the cemetery busy with new residents." Lucky joked although it wasn't for laughs.

"That's a good way of putting it. Unfortunately, that also usually means Jason gets taken in as the usual suspect." Emily said, putting a dent in his logic.

"Oppression has its drawbacks. Are you going to see Jason while you're here?" Lucky asked, knowing her duration here was short.

"I don't know. He's usually so busy, it's like he's invisible." Emily replied truthfully.

"It's you Em. I'm sure he'd make time for his sister of all people." Lucky corrected her, knowing that Jason was important to her.

"Okay, I don't want to insert myself then. I'll see what happens. I'm handling one person at a time." Emily avoided making a definite decision yet.

"Alan's next?" Lucky asked with trepidation.

"Yeah, Alan. Hopefully, ignoring his presence will be enough." That was the current plan anyway.

"Isn't there any hope for reconciliation? I mean, for the longest time he mattered to you." Lucky asked, looking back at all those years.

"Anyone can put on an act, Lucky. He mattered because I thought he thought I mattered to him but even I have my times when I'm wrong." She had a habit of being right because she usually made good choices, but it wasn't always straight on.

"He must have cared at some point." Lucky commented.

"At one time I think he did but something happened. All of a sudden, the only thing I became was this burden he had to bear." At least that was how she defined it.

"Every parent has that moment." Lucky argued.

"Perhaps but the moment was defining for this father-daughter relationship." Emily said with confidence evident.

"Okay, I give up. There's a complete story about it all that you never told me so I'm basing this off on invalid stuff apparently." Lucky had known this but didn't think it was that big of a deal until now.

"The situation is a lot more complicated than you'll ever know." Emily confirmed, keeping it at that. There was stuff even she didn't want her best friend to know.

"That does seem to be the key word of our lives." Lucky commented.

"I thought things were going better for you." Unless Lucky had just implied that things were better during their last conversation.

"They are but the older you get and the more people you meet, there is no such thing as something simple." Lucky told her.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. This is Port Charles after all. Somehow it attracts complicated people." The town has had its share of characters including the ones that left.

"What about you? Are you returning permanently? Your international job is almost finished." Lucky inquired.

"I know." Emily said, not sure how to answer that. "I don't really have anything here anymore, other than some select people, but I'm not sure that's enough reason to stay."

"Things will blow over." Lucky replied.

"This is a small town Lucky," Emily disagreed. "Nothing ever really blows over."


End file.
